Finding The Courage To Stand Alone
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: Sally's granddaughter, and her adventures into saving the Kingdom of Acorn. Unfinished Story


Finding the Courage to Stand Alone

I wonder...how my Grandfather has kept his legs in such great condition. Over the years, you know? Mine arn't as well as his though.

I have a horrible nerve problem...I am bound to a wheelchair, because of it. My boyfriend is Knuckle's Grandson, who is also his namesake. He supports me, literally, when I paint at my easel. My name is Sally De'Coolette, I am Sonia and Pierre's daughter. My brother is Jean Luc...him and most of my family are in the military. I learned to use my hands dutifully, and gracefully while attending the arts college in Mobotropolis.

Drawing it the only thing that takes my mind off of the pain. It helps me to forget.

My Great-Grandparents are very weak, and they all live in the same room on the 2nd floor. I love to draw them, while they are sleeping or perhaps are posing for me, sitting in the large soft chairs, that are in abundance in their rooms.

My brother is the Prince of the House of Acorn, he loves me so dearly. I've come to realize that I'll never be able to rule adequately so, despite I'm the elder of us two, he has taken the throne over me. I still do have a say in things, in how the kingdom's run; and such things as that. Though too many things tire me, so, I really don't do all that much with it.

Dr. Quack has tried and tried again in vain to get me to stand again, to walk again. All to nothing. But, I do not worry at all...I shall persevere, I shall one day rule this land..with my boyfriend at my side.

"Is she ever going to walk, Quentin?"

My elderly great-grandfather, Jules, asks Dr. Horatio Quentin Quack, the head doctor of the royal psychian's group.

"The condition her legs are in, it's hard to tell. And that way she's treated them, is also not a good sign..."

He started to look out the window, as the good doctor always did, when he did not want to go on talking about a sentsitve subject.

"HORATIO! Jules asked you a question! Would you answer it plainly...please? I'd also like to know why my great-granddaughter isn't walking properly!"

The old king, Max Acorn bellowed out loud, which was rather odd for him. Quack said nothing, for at that moment, Knuckles and Sonic, as well as Sally and Julie-Su came into the room, talking rather excitedly.

"What's happened?" Alicia asked, timidly, smiling at seeing her family so happy again. Bernice sat up more in the bed, also wondering why they were so happy.

"Sally just took a couple of steps! Knuckles Jr. came out running full tilt, just to tell us that!"

Bernice and Jules bolted up in the bed, hearing that their great-granddaughter had taken a few steps, for the first time in her life.

The happiness didn't last too long though...

"SALLY!"

Knuckles Jr. bellowed as he saw his girlfriend tumble down the stairs, helpless to stop herself.

She landed with a sickening THUD on the floor beneath her, her left leg was twisted up above her head, and the other one was broken backwards at the knee.

Nearly everyone ran to where it had happened. Knuckles Jr. was at the bottom of the steps, cradling Sally's head in his lap, she was about to bust into laughter. Despite her injuries!

"What the devil has gotten into her head, Sal? She's...She's laughing!"

Then at that moment, Sonia and Pierre, Sally's parents had walked through the back door, which was on the other side of the floor, where Knuckles Jr, and Sally were.

"OH GOD! Sally! What happened to you?"

"Heh...I took a spill down the stairs, I guess."

Sonia swooned then, upon seeing blood by Sally's head. Her skull was literally cracked a bit, though Sally had never noticed it. She was conscious during the entire time, a very strange thing to happen indeed.

"Are you sure she's all right, Dr. Quack? She was laughing her head off down there...and she was bleeding through her skull..."

Sonia asked, hesitatingly.

"Yes...surprisingly she's alright. ...And her nerves are better because of the fall, it seems."

Everyone was silent now. How could they be BETTER because of a fall? No one understood it. Until Uncle Chuck came into the room, holding up a small chip in his bloodied, trembling hands.

"This. This is what's caused Sally's problems...over the years."

He handed the microchip to Dr. Quack, who examined it. Then Quack swooned onto the floor, which was _quite_ unlike him.

"Dr. Quack! Oh, no...Sonic is he alright?"

Sally asked impatiently. She was worried that he had hurt himself.

"Sal. We've got way bigger things then Quack to worry about. ...He's fine. It's this chip. It's...it's from Robotnik."

She went silent...she gathered up her deep blue dress, then kneeled down beside Sonic, and pushed her gray hair out of the way, so she could get a long look at the chip.

"It...it is from his laboratories. But how, Sonic? He's been dead...I don't even remember how long now."

"Well, no matter how long it was ago, Sally...he's alive...or he was at least. And he's harmed our family..way too many times. I won't let this happen, not anymore."

Sally stared hard at him...Sonic had just had his 84th birthday a week ago. He was an old man, and even their own daughter had stepped down from the throne herself, at the age of 67 to let her son rule. So, what was Sonic able to do? The entire communities of Knothole and Mobotropolis was astounded that Sonic wasn't in a wheelchair himself yet. Although they'd NEVER say it to him...that wouldn't be very respectful of their past king.

Sonic looked over at Sally, who seemed to be staring at him, as if wondering what to say to him. He smiled and ran his hand back through his grayed quills, looking over at Sally Jr. who was sitting up against Knuckles Jr. now.

"You okay, Sally-Girl?"

("Sally-Girl", is Sonic's nickname for Sally Jr., to make the difference between the two.)

She sat up, and looked over at her grandfather, who was smiling widely at her now.

Grandfather's so weak, he has trouble _walking_ in a straight line now...let alone running...he thinks he can defeat Robotnik? How can that be? What does he think he is...Super-Hog? I...I don't know what possesses my Grandfather to do such things.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Granddaddy." I smile inwardly, watching him stand up stongly and take Grandmother's hand, helping her up. They're...so strong, and their love has never died. Not one iota, over all these years.

"Damn it! Grandfather, would you quit following me so closely! I-I can barely breathe with you so CLOSE to me!"

An old lady walks slowly up the stairs, the steps creaking lightly as she climbed them methodically. A small electronical ball followed her.

It was Lein-Da, and Dimitri!

Knuckles Jr. stood up immeditally upon their entry. He helped Lein-Da into a seat.

"Ancestor! Great-Aunt Lein-Da, how are you? Are you okay?"

She smiled at him, then looked over at me, then scowled slightly. I widened my eyes, and smiled back at her, hoping she had scowled because of pain or something else old people experience. She still scowled at me.

"What's her problem, Knux? Is she okay?" I whispered to Knuckles Jr. really worried that his aunt didn't approve of me, or something odd like that. He smiled at me gladly. He walked outside with me out to the hall, where I could get some air. And get out of the room from all their accusing eyes, as if I did something...

"Great-Aunt Lein-Da? She's fine, Sally. She...she's 101. That's her problem. She's really old. That's what it is."

Lein-Da scanned the room, discerned no one that she knew, then she stood up and walked out of the room, with Dimitri following closely behind her.

Julie-Su watched her leave, with an grave look crossing her face then. Knuckles picked up his wife's hand, and looked at her, slightly worried, and wondering what she was thinking about.

"Julie-Su? You alright?"

Julie-Su just stared ahead, watching Lein-Da pick up her dresses and pick her way down the stairs, not even acknowledging her Grandson's goodbye, nor accepting his hug.

"She...She never recognized us, Knuckles...niether did she recognize Knuxy..."

("Knuxy" was the difference between Knuckles and Knuckles Jr.)

"I saw that...she's got something going on with her head, dosn't she? She's got that...alzhimers, right?"

Julie-Su looked down slightly, as to not get anyone's attention...then a few tears shed down her face, and she closed her eyes, remembering all of what Kragok and Lien-Da had done to her, those many, many years ago...such painful memories never go away...even when the offending person has done all they can to repay for what they did...the tears started flowing harder down her face...

"Julie-Su? ...Honey, what's wrong? Do we need to go?"

She said nothing, but lowered her head even farther, her gray hair falling over her eyes, shielding them from offending people. From the Dark Legion...they _were_ still watching her...wern't they?

Knuckles and Julie-Su stood up, and he thanked Sonic and Sally for the visit, and they both left. Julie-Su said nothing to Lara-Su, but hugged her goodbye, and smiled at her.

"Lara-Su? Is your mother alright?"

Sonic was worried about Julie-Su. Very worried. Lara-Su looked at the floor for a moment, then adjusted her glasses slightly and exhaled a bit...

"No, Sonic...she's not alright...Mom she...she's got some mental problem, both of them, Aunt Lien-Da and Mother...the doctor's think my mother has dementia and that Aunt Lien-Da has alzhimers as well..."

She slumped down in a chair, and tugged at her shirt lightly...she smiled over at her son, who was hugging Julie-Su goodbye, and Knuckles gave him a light punch on his arm, then he hugged him.

"He's nearly 30 now...and I'm about to turn 68 myself! Heh...what...why is this happening _now_? Why? And Knuckles...he..."

She made this large, wide, gesture with her hands, and looked over at Sally Jr. with tears in her eyes...she couldn't stop herself from nearly crying now.

"Ms. Lara-Su? What's wrong...was it something that we did...hmm?"

Sally Jr. glanced down at Knuckles Jr. who was kneeling down in the floor in front of her, he was sweating a bit, with a large smile on his face. Sally's breath got caught in her throat then. He grasped her hand, and patted it thoughtfully, then his other hand dashed down into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small box.

"Sal-Sally? We've been together for nearly 8 years now...our love cannot be broken, as far as I see it...I, uh...Oh...Would you allow me the honor of marrying you, Sally Bernice De'Coolette?"

"..."

"...gulp"

I stared at him, hard, my lower lip trembling slightly. I stood up shakely, and smiled at him...I noticed that Grandpere and Grandmere had also entered the room, awhile eariler...my heart nearly dropped into my throat then.

"...Errr...Ooh..."

I ended up giving into my carnal feelings...I passed out.

"Sally! Sally!"

"Huh? What waz zat buzzez naame?"

My vision was double what it should be, and my head was reeling in pain. I apperently hit my Grandmere's leg on the way down...pure metal...ow...

"Sally-girl? How hard did ya hit yore head?"

"Grandmere...not verrie..."

Grandfather picked me up, and placed me up against the bed, beside GreatGranddaddy, who cradled me while Doctor Quack did an examination on me.

"Is she going to be alright, Horatio? How hard did she hit Bunnie's leg? Did she crack her skull open anymore?"

"Max...she's going to be alright as soon as she wakes up. She didn't smash or crack her skull open anymore then already done. So, as far as I can tell, Max...she'll be alright."

Max went red in the face, livid in fact. He just let right out and bellowed, not thinking once about his blood pressure.

"As far as you CAN TELL?"

Dr. Quack backed up slowly, knowing that Max's mental condition was getting worse...as they all knew. But...Sally was sitting upright beside him, and cradled her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat fast and hard, pumping blood throughout his body. Max turned back to her, and patted her head softly, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sally...are you okay now?"

I turned over in the bed, and laid down between all of my greatgrandparents, along the width of the Extra-King sized bed, as they had the room. GreatGrandmother Alicia sat there and played silently with my hair, turning it over and over in her fingers. I smiled up at them all.

"I love you guys so much...all of you...you know that?"

They all murmured their agreement at me. My Grandmother came over and hugged me tightly. She noticed that my breathing was shallow, and slightly labored. I smiled at her, and I hugged her again, whispering...

"Please, don't be sad, Gramma...I'll be back...soon. Tell Knuxy that...I love him..."

She pulled back, with tears in her eyes; Sally let out a small gasp, and wrapped her arms around herself...starting to whimper, the sobbing was creeping up in her throat now...

Sonia sensed something was amiss, and ran over, then gripped her mother's shoulders tight.

"Mother, what did she just say to you!"

"...She loves us, Sonia..." The elder Sally managed to whisper.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and they watched Sally Jr's chest rise and fall, then seemingly; cease to rise no more. Max reached over and hugged her tightly, not realizing what was happening to her, he kissed her on the cheek, and stroked back her hair, then...Sally's head slowly dropped forward, onto Max's chest, a soft breath escaping her mouth...

"Oh, god...Sally's gone..." He murmured.

Sonia stared at Max, who had just hugged her himself...he felt her neck, and her pulse had stopped. She _was_ dead.

"What...What did you SAY, GRANDDADDY?"

"I said, Sonia...that's she died...she's died."

Dr. Quack came in closer, to the bed, and picked up Sally's limp body, her many bracelets jangling loudly in the silent room. Knuckles had left the room already, knowing she was dead, and was sobbing his heart out in the hall. Sonic stood by the door, hands behind his head, a somber expression on his face, trying not to sob himself...the elder Sally then started to wail, softly, joined by Bunnie and Antoine. Pierre picked up Sonia's body and carried her into the Doctor's office, crying the whole way there. Then Hortiao covered her in a white sheet...and he finally broke down as well.

The only one's not crying were her GreatGrandparents...they were wondering, how did she die? How did THEY outlive HER? Eventually though, they broke down that night, talking and remembering Sally as she was.

I awoke somewhere strange...I had never been there before...I had never even seen it before...

There were strange people there as well...an old chipmunk...and a sleek black cat. They both smiled at me.

Julayla was the cat's name...and Rosie was the chipmunk's name...they were my Grandmother's teacher and governess...0.0

WHY WERE THEY HERE?

"Hello, Sally...we've been waiting to see you for a long time."

I stared at them...hard. Perhaps they think I am my Grandmother...

"I'm sorry, ladies...you've got the wrong Sally..."

"You _are_ the Sally that has the nerve problem, right?"

Rosie asked me, with a wry smile on her face. Then Julayla came up to me, with a somber expression on her face. She made a small crystal ball come out in thin air in front of her. It showed the current state of affairs at the Castle of Acorn...

They were in shambles now. My GreatGrandmother Bernice had died from grief, as well as my Grandfather, Antoine. I was deavested, and I dropped to my knees at the shock of it all.

"Are you ready to make the journey home, my child?"

Julayla gazed down at me, her whiskers twitching lightly in response to her smiling. My eyes drew wide open. I stared at them, wondering if they were crazy.

"The journey HOME? What are you two talking about? What _"journey home"_ is this that you talk of?"

"Why, the journey way back home; to save the Mobians."

Julayla smiled at me, and picked me up gently. She walked me over to a small pedestal. And on the pedestal, was a computer and a book. It was written in some foreign language, that I had never seen before.

"What is this, Julayla?"

"This is the sacred texts of the Achient Walkers. You are to take them, and use these to your best knowledge. To save the race of Mobians from pure destruction."

I was supposed to save them all? How? WHY? No wars were going on...no body rose up against the House of Acorn...all seemed calm in the Realm of the Kingdom of Acorn.

"There are no wars, my darling...but there _is_ familial strife within this perfect circle of members."

The old chipmunk hugged me tightly, and handed me the book, then the computer. The computer...

"This is Nicole, isn't it?"

The cat, Julayla, said nothing, but smiled widely then. She shooed me off to some...door, of sorts...it was purple, with long yellow lines emenating from it, in a circular pattern...was **I** supposed to go through **that** door? Rosie came up beside me, and took my hand. She smiled at me, and gave me a kiss on the head. Then she started to walk forward, slowly, but methodically, towards the door. She tugged at my hand, is if I were to follow her through it.

"You're coming with me?"

"You'll be the only one who can hear and see me."

"Oh. I'll be labeled a psycho before this is over, you know that, right?"

"Yes. I do. I'll reveal myself when it is proper, understand? I'm merely here to help you, darling."

We walked through the door, and I ended up in a small, cold room. I was in spirit form, apperently. Great. Now where was my BODY. Rosie pointed down, on a table. Old Dr. Quack had fallen asleep at it, and my body was under the white sheet, that was infront of him.

"Wow. He's got to have worked as a doctor for QUITE awhile, if he can fall asleep in front of a _dead body_..."

Rosie looked at me, oddly, as if she realized what **I** hadn't...

"I'm suprised that Horatio is still working, even."

"What do you mean, Rosie?"

"He's...he should be 96 now, if I remember right. Your father is nearly 85, isn't he?"

"84...but, yeah he's old...but my greatgrandparents are still living...at least 3 of them are..."

I lowered my head, remembering that Gramma Bernice had died when I did...then an odd thing happened...I **_saw_** my greatgrandmother walk into the room, as I was thinking of her.

"...WHAT!"

Rosie's head snapped up, when she heard me say that, and she looked in the direction that I was. Her eyes grew large, and she floated down to Bernice, and they started talking up a storm, and then both of them flew back up to where I was; up against the ceiling.

"Sally! I'm so happy to see you!"

I stayed still, and quiet...then my voice came out, like a small child's...

"I...I'm only supposed to see Rosie...not you, Gramma..."

Rosie burst out laughing, and nearly fell to the floor with it. She wiped her eyes of tears, and stared at me, then she took my hand and gave me a kiss on the forehead, again.

"Sally...dear...you can see ALL the dead Mobians...not just me."

I zoomed up against the wall, despite **_I'M_** of the dead as well, it...well, it just plain scared me! Then they came at me, they were smiling, but still...I hovered about a foot away from them...and they backed me up into my body...

...what they planned all along...

'I shouldn't be sleeping on the job, I need to stay awake...'

Dr. Horatio Quentin Quack thought, while he woke up and stretched, glad to have gotten some sleep...with three deaths in the kingdom, one's work is a chore...as well as checkups, sick/well visits, and home calls...which he STILL makes, despite him passing his 95th birthday a month ago.

"Wh-Where am I? Oooagh...that hurts..."

Quack's eyes snapped open, and looked down at the corpse of Sally Bernice De'Coolette...**_it was moving._** The body turned it's head to face Quack, and it smiled, seeing a familar face.

"Hey, Dr. Q...you look like you saw a ghost..."

Dr. Quack promptly passed out cold, on the floor. Sally sat up, and stratched her head idly. She leaned down, and felt for his pulse, he was fine. Then she lifted him up, and onto a bed, the one she was on before, actually. Finally, she grabbed her clothes, dressed, and walked outside the room, with the book in her purse, and the computer clipped to her boot. She looked all for the part of Sally Sr.

"So, what are you going to do now, Sally?"

Sally looked around, wondering who was talking to her, she saw a spirit materlize beside her. It was Rosie, and her GreatGrandmother; Bernice.

"Yes, Sally, what **_are_** you going to do, now that you're alive again?"

"I don't know, Gramma; Rosie...I was supposed to save _something_, right?"

The old chipmunk nodded sagely.

"Yes, you were."

Sally picked up her step a bit, wondering where to go now...she didn't even know **how** long she had been dead...nor did she know what she was going to find, once she got home...

"How should this go, Father? This side up, or...this side up?"

Jean-Luc asked Pierre, who was laying down on the couch, watching him place up the black banners for Sally's funeral.

"It is not mattering, Jean-Luc...just getz it up zere."

"_Oui, _Father."

Jean-Luc was up on a ladder, hanging the long black banners over the doorway, the same doorway that Sally was walking underneath.

"..."

Pierre noticed that Jean stopped hanging them, and was clinging to the ladder as well.

"Son? Jean-Luc, what iz zee matter?"

"_Sacre Bleu!"_

Jean muttered that, and then nearly fell of the ladder. Manik, ran over and grabbed Jean as he fell then set him down on the ground, and stared ahead. Sally had stopped in the hall, and touched one of the paintings then smiled.

"Hmm...when did we get this one? Oh, well. It's still pretty..."

Sally walked into the main room, and looked around at the walls, nearly all of them had large black banners on them, covered with a date...her death date.

"Take those down, you guys. I'm here now."

Jean ran forward and hugged his sister hard, so happy to see her. It had been nearly 3 years since he had seen her last.

"Sally! _Mon peite cerie! _I've missed you so much!"

Sally hugged her brother back, and he recoiled slightly, as if he wanted to hug her, but something was in the way.

"What's wrong, Jean?"

He curled his nose upwards at her, and started to wave the air around her...as if to ward off some offending smell...

"Jean-Luc! I don't have BO do I?"

"No...it is not that, Sally...you...ah...you have been perserved for three years now...with embalming fluids and...some way was made to perserve your organs as well..."

Sally's eyes flew open at what she heard him say...she was...perserved? FOR THREE YEARS!

"Is what you're saying true?"

"Yes. Every bit."

"Then **_why_** are you hanging up banners all over the place like this?"

He got quiet...Sally drew back a bit, then looked frantically around her. She exhaled softly, seeing no one new around her. But, still...Jean then took a deep breath.

"We honor your life, every year, Sally. Your...brave face through your pain, you're suffering throughout life...we honor YOU. And...we pull your body out..."

Sally's expression got dark, and she searched Jean's face for conformation of what she was feeling, he responded likewise. His face got more darker with expression as well, but with a twinge of guilt...

"Yes..."

"We pull your body out, for the public to pay their graces."

I stopped cold. THEY DO **_WHAT_** TO MY PRECIOUS BODY! I felt as if I were slapped in the face, by my own brother.

"...I...I can't BELIEVE this, Jean...you do **WHAT** to me? _YEARLY?_ Is that all you think of me? As some...some ITEM to be seen by all? Oh, great, this is just PERFECT, Jean...I should---"  
He lowered his head, and I stopped my tirade, when I saw a familar figure in the shadows. His shadow was strong looking, standing tall and proud, he stepped forward, revealing the person whom I thought was my grandfather to actually be my cousin, Charles...my Grandfather was beside him, bent over, and he held a cane, as if it was his life. He shuffled when he walked, and when he lifted his head, and saw me, his expression changed.

"S-Sally? Is...is that you?"

I walked forward to him, not realizing he thought I was -his- Sally...not his granddaughter, Sally...Nicole beeped furiously as soon as I leaned over and hugged him. I smiled graciously at him, then picked it up, and opened it.

"Uh..yes Nicole. What is it?"

"Urgent message!"

"Open it."

An old voice, creaky, and pained with the years emenated from Nicole's speakers. He coughed exponitally, before every other sentence. He seemed to know who I was...or who he thought I was.

"Sally, something is going on up here, on Angel Island...we need the Kingdom's help with this. I...Me nor Lara-Su can take care of it. **coughs loudly** Please, help us...please. **coughs again** Who is this? You...you sound so much younger."

"I'm not Sally Alicia Acorn, Knuckles. I'm Sally Bernice De'Coolette...older Sally's granddaughter."

Sonic then turned away from me, upon hearing that, and he muttered to himself, thwaking his cane on the floor as he walked to the stairs, slowly.

"Grandfather! Oh...Knuckles, I'll send the Royal Guard out at once to help you."

"Th-Thank you. Princess Sally..."

I closed Nicole, and looked around the room, at the many jaw-dropped faces of the royal household. I stepped over, and sat down beside Uncle Manik, and his son. His son, Charles, stared at me, as if I were a ghost.

"What is wrong with you guys! Grandmother came back from the dead, why can't I?"

Sonic stood against the stairs, watching Sally talk to the family about what had happened to her. He scoffed.

"Sally never actually died...she just got put in a coma...she...now she _actually _diddie!"

Sally Sr. watched Sonic watch Sally Jr. with a lowered head. She leaned against her walker, and sighed softly to herself. Geoffrey St. John was there, holding her arm, as she _was_ about to go down the stairs...but she had stopped for some reason...

"Are you ready to go down, Sally? It **is** kind of steep an'..."

Sally reached up, and placed a finger on his lips, she wanted him to hush...she was trying to listen to Sally-girl...she leaned against Geoffrey's strong chest, and sighed again. Despite he was nearly 100, he was much stronger then Sally, or even Sonic now.

"Huh. She thinks this is such **big** news...I'm tired of this"

Sonic huffed, and turned to go up the stairs, he grabbed his cane, and made his way up them slowly, Geoffrey came down from above to help him up to the top. When Sonic and Geoffrey's eyes met, Sonic coughed loudly, and pushed him aside; as if to say 'I can do this myself, get out of my way.' Geoffrey didn't care, nowadays; and he then helped Sally down the stairs, once Sonic had left. He left Sally at the bottom, then went back upstairs again, to help down the elders.

"There ya go, Max, Alicia. Someone is here to see ya..."

Geoffrey smiled, and beckoned Sally Jr. to come over. She ran over at Sonic speed, and hugged Max and Alicia softly. Max stroked back Sally's hair and he broke forth in a large, and hardly ever seen smile.

"M-My grandbaby...you-you've come back..."

He hugged her again, his hands visibly shaking, he reached over and patted Alicia, who awoke with a start...

"WHA? ...Who-Who's here, Max...why are we down in the main hall...who's that?"

"This is our-our greatgranddaughter, Sally, Alicia...she's come back...

Alicia got her glasses from Geoffrey, and placed them delicately on her face. She drew back in her wheelchair, when she saw who it was.

"This...this isn't our greatgranddaughter, Max...this is our daughter!"

Sally stepped down beside her mother, and kneeled slightly, and showed her the difference between the two. Alicia then turned around, and started to look at something else...like she did when she got tired of such things.

I sat there on the couch, watching my GreatGrandmother adjust my vest, and my hair, just...playing with me, more or less. My Grandfather, he came down again, from his room; and watched me, with a sour look on his face. The years have hardened Sonic...as they had my other Grandfather...Antoine. Who's dead.

"Where's Grandmere?"

I asked, smiling, not wanting to show that I **KNEW** that Grandpere was dead. Then, as if my thoughts had brought him there, he appeared next to me, on my left; wearing his old, tattered navy-blue military jacket. He gave me a hug, as best as a ghost can, then he sat back on the couch, running his hands through his salt-pepper / blond hair.

"..."

My Grandmother stared at me. She stroked my hair, and I looked at her, she was right beside me, on my left.

"Sally, dear. What are you staring at?"

I drew backwards on the couch, and then stood up, my eyes wild-looking...I stared around the room in vain. I saw Bernice, Rosie, and Antoine! BUT HOW? HOW?

"I-I-I'm...I'm seeing...different family members...Gramma...that I think I shouldn't see..."

She cocked an eyebrow, and scoffed lightly.

"Well, of course you are, dear. We're all here. And you should see all of us, too."

I shook my head rapidly, and paced the room, running my hands through my blond-red tresses, my ears twitching oddly.

"No...No...NO! NO!"

I got deathly quiet then, my Greatgrandfather gazed at me, placidly from his wheelchair, also wondering what was going on with me...

" I'm...I'm seeing **_DEAD_** family members, Gramma. _All of you...plus the one's who's **died**!_"

They all got quiet then, and Sonic came down off of the stairs, and leaned against the railing, wondering what to do next.

"She's gone insane, I-I just know it. But...how did she come back to life? She was _really_ dead...I KNEW it...I knew that she was DEAD and about to be buried, finally..."

Sally saw that her husband was getting agitated, so she patted Sally Jr.'s shoulder, and went up next to Sonic. She smiled at him graciously...hoping he would go ahead and tell her what the matter was.

"Sonic, honey? Are..Are you okay?"

He stared at her, then turned off down the hall next to the stairs, without a passing glance. Sally followed close after him.

"Sonic! Tell me what the matter is!"

He walked over to their bedroom, and opened the door, then entered it. He shut the door behind him, and made his way for the bathroom.

"At least perhaps, I can get some peace and quiet here."

Sonic stood up and looked at himself in the full-length mirror that was adorning the wall opposite him. What presented itself, was a old, old man, with pale green eyes, and a thrash of grayed hair. He had deep bags under his eyes, and heavy, hard wrinkles upon his once handsome face. He seemed to be in perprertual anger, from what his face presented.

Sonic tugged at his neck slightly, it gave way, easily; the folds of his skin, pale blue underneath, as if they hadn't seen daylight in years. While he was at it, he looked at his whole body, it sagged and bagged slightly in areas, but years of running had kept it nice, and somewhat taut, if not paled, like his neck. His face was the worst of them all though...it truely showed the years, as his body was not able to. He picked up his old, tarnished crown, and gazed at it, with old, soulful eyes. Eyes that had seen the fall, and the eventual rise of Mobotroplis.

He walked back into the bedroom, and gazed about at it. Old pictures adorned the paint-peeled walls. Knick-knacks from Knothole, filled up boxes stacked up against countertops. The bed was nearly as old as they, but they loved it still. So they didn't have it changed. He sat down on it, the springs groaning in accordance with his weight. He laid back against it, thinking...

"I'm nearly 90 now...I never thought I'd live this long...neither did Sal. I..I just wish I could understand _why_ Sally-girl was brought back from the dead...I just wish...I could...love her like a Grandfather should..."

Sonic did not realize this; but the intercom was turned on, and it was played, nearly all across the castle. Not like a P.A. system though; but if one were to stand by one of the placements...one could hear Sonic pouring his heart out to no one in particular.

"...I'm just an old man...with nothing else to do. ...Most of my friends are dead...or are dying as I speak...many died when Robo-butt took over...the rest just...fell...I was the ONLY one who took him over and knocked him down...I...I was the one, who made the land as it is now. I...I'm a hero...A real hero...and now...I'm nothing..."

Everyone was silent in the castle, and Max perked up his ears when he heard Sonic speaking. He motioned to Geoffrey, and he wheeled Max to Sonic's bedroom.

"Sonic? Are you..Are you okay in there?"

Sonic sat up, and looked at the door, idly, wondering to let Max in or not. He decided that it would be better to let him in, then not too. Cause he could sit there all day, waiting to be let in. Sonic nearly did a double-take when he looked at Max outside his room, through the peephole...

Max looked EXTREMELY his age, white pale hair, a body racked by tremors, and his hands shook as if he were cold, all the time. His face was deeply lined with wrinkles and his face and body sagged with age, and he couldn't hardly take of himself anymore...it pained him with nearly every movement that he took; his arthritis and such elderly dieases as that.

"Sonic?"

His voice creaked harshly, Geoffrey pounded on the door with his fist, and then stood to the side of the door, waiting for Sonic to open it up.

"Yes, Max? What do you need; Sally isn't with me right now."

"I-I don't need her...I want to _talk_ to _you_."

Sonic then stood up, and glanced at the door. Even after all these years of living with him, he was still wary of talking to the old man. Old man...when he was one himself...heh.

'Oh, well, might let him in anyway...it shouldn't hurt me, should it?'

Sonic thought, as he opened the door to the old man. Geoffrey wheeled Max in, and he looked even worse then Sonic thought. His face was grayed and puffy, his mouth was slightly ajar, even when he wasn't talking. His eyes were red-rimmed, and he had horrible bags under them. Sonic took a deep breath, and sat down on the bed, in front of Geoffrey and the two other guards that were flanking the old Kings' side.

"Yes, Max. What is it that you need with me? I'm tired, and I have had too many suprises for today. _What is it?_"

Max started to stand up out of his chair, Geoffrey scambled to help him back into it; Max waved him away. He reached behind his chair and pulled out a thick cane, and he leaned on it, rigidly. He tottered over to a part of the wall, and placed his hand on it. He then smacked it, with might force.

Nothing happened.

Sonic stood up and walked, wearily over to where Max was; slapping, and pounding on the wall, is if something would happen with it.

"Was it supposed to _do _something, Max? Was this a...a secret passageway of some sorts?"

Max turned towards Sonic and smiled, slightly. An odd sight from the elderly man, he hadn't smiled since Sally-girl died. Niether did many others, none of them smiled since she had left this world.

"Yes, it was supposed to go somewhere...oh, well...I'll show you later, Sonic..."

Geoffrey helped the old king to his chair, and wheeled him out, another guard took the King outside the room, while Geoffrey stayed behind to talk to Sonic.

"Was there really something there, Geoff?"

The old guard shook his head, sadly. He opened his mouth, as if to say something...then he just closed it, and bowed low to Sonic; before exiting the room. Sonic watched him leave, and he sat back down on the bed, and pulled out a photo album, and flipped through it, slowly...

"There wasn't anything there, huh..."

Sally wandered around the castle, wondering where she was; they must have done some major work on it lately...

"HELLO! Lost princess here, trying to find her way to the BATHROOM!"

No response emenated from the walls, nor from the corridors...nothing at all. She had stumbled upon a hidden part of the palace, not even known by Sally or Sonic themselves. Something was down here though, she heard it's scuffling.

"Hello? Who's there? Who's that...?"

She inched her way around the corner, and she saw an odd person...it was an overlander! Two of them! One was very old...barely living now...the other was an older lady, hardly not as old as the first one, but old enough to be called old, by Sally's decision. The elderly man opened his eyes, gummy and pale was his skin, he lifted his head upwards and caught Sally in his piercing, icy gaze.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

He croaks, a high-pitched, nasally voice, worn down from age. He looks at Sally, over his long nose; making no move whatsoever towards her. She stays rooted to the spot. The other one, the female; is sleeping beside him, she snorts slightly, and rolls over, revealing quite a large stomach. The elderly man, he places one of his thin, deeply veined hands on the girls' stomach, and levels another gaze at Sally. Sally sits down, on some odd impluse. Now she opens her mouth to talk, but it comes up in stumbles and crashes...

"What's your name sir? And how is she, sir? Is she..okay? Does she need to be seen by the Doctor?"

The old man, he stratches his nose, thoughtfully, and he pulls out a small bag from his side, and rummages through it for a bit. He pulls out a dog-eared textbook, and hands it to Sally. He says nothing, but indicates the leather bookmark in it.

She opens the book, and reads...she knows who he is now. There are many notes, written in shorthand, along the margins of this book. Correcting wrongs in history, saying how it really went this way, or that...and remarks on certain _Freedom Fighter RUBBISH _and _ROBOTINK SHALL PREVAIL_ and such nonsense.

"You...You're Snively? Snively Kintobor?"

The old man smiled a bit, even through his deep wrinkles and the layer of dirt and grime adorning his face, she can tell his grin from where she sat. She recognized who he was. He's the one...

...who inserted the chip...

He's the one who caused her life-long pain, and suffering.

The one who caused her to...

...give up being Princess...

FOR LIFE.

Sally stood up, howling, enraged at this small, puny man. He caused her too much pain in her life, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She grabbed Snively and was about to slam him against the wall, when the lady grabbed her arm. She didn't move from the floor, but had a death-grip on Sal's arm. Sally released Snively, and she sat down, a peevish look on her face. The lady leaned back against the hard, cold, damp wall. She breathed deeply, as if she had...trouble breathing...she was sweating profusely, and motioned to Sally to come close to her. She still hadn't talked yet.

"Yes, mam. What is it? Why _can't I kill Snively YET?_"

The lady touched Sally's shoulder, and then guided her hand down to her legs. She touched Sally's neck, and then touched her own. Sally followed suit. The mute lady had that same chip installed on herself.

"But WHY? Why did he do it?"

Snively stood up, and tottered over to Sally, and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. He took in a few deep breaths, the damp air didnt seem to be good for him at all.

"This...she is my granddaughter, Sally...My Uncle, Julian...he...did this to her...as a punishment...for what...I don't remember...but we had to get this out of her...and I installed one on you. To see what...would happen...to see, if...if we couldn't get it out of her...but...alas, it didn't work, did it?"

He lowered his head, and then he collapsed on the floor, to his knees, the air was poisoning him...as well as the Mute Lady...she was writhing on the floor, gasping and grabbing at her throat. Sally grabbed the both of them, and rushed them up through the corridors, and to Doctor Quack.

Sally Sr. stood outside the waiting room of the hospital, awaiting the results of Snivley's checkup; wanting so badly to talk to him. Wondering how in hell he got into a disused partition of the castle...with his granddaughter...and how he avoided being found out for so many years...and...hell, while she was at, **Why is the sky blue?** Might as well, she thought. With all the crazy things she was about to plummel him with. Sonic made his way, with Charles II's help, over to the Doctor's wing of the castle. He stood near Sally, wondering himself when Snively was going to come out.

"When did Hortaio say he was coming out Sally?"

"He didn't say, honey. We're not sure. That's why I'm waiting for him."

Dr. Quack came out from the surgery room, and he panted hard, then he stopped in front of Sally and Sonic and bowed his head lightly.

"He's out of surgery, but I don't know when he's coming out of his coma, Sally."

Sally's eyes flew open wide.

"Coma! How did this happen? I cannot believe that this had happened, Dr. Quack. This is simply horrible."


End file.
